


Training with the Girls

by shipcat



Series: Assorted Tumblr and Discord Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Both Tenten and Temari love a good fight, F/F, Hinata is a lot scarier than she looks, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/pseuds/shipcat
Summary: Temari and Tenten get really into mid-range combat maneuvers, and Hinata interrupts.





	Training with the Girls

Chakra whirrs at Tenten’s neck, sharp on the edge of a giant fan. A deadly breeze lingers beneath the careful papyrus folds of the weapon—hot and stinging like the desert. 

It is nothing compared to the glare of the woman above her, huffing with exertion. Hair undone from battle, streaming over her face with a slight red hint. Her eyes are as green as the scroll Tenten uses to archive her weapons.

Beautiful, functional. Absolutely stunning.   
  
But not worth surrendering over.

“Yield,” Temari demands.  
  
“Over my dead body,” Tenten bites back, twisting to jab a kunai into Temari’s side. Temari dodges, and Tenten follows up with a flurry of needles unsealed hurriedly from her wrist.  
  
Brow twitching, Temari lifts her fan up, blowing Tenten and her senbon across the training grounds. She lands on all fours, wiping blood from her cheek with a careless thumb, a careless laugh.   
  
“That all you got?!” Tenten breathlessly jibes, ignoring how her hair starts to fall from their precise bun updo. “You Sunans sure are one trick ponies, huh?!”  
  
Ever-proud, Temari roars,  _“I’ll show you—”_

Only to slacken at a tap on her shoulder.  
  
“Ah, um, it—” Hinata starts, “It may not be my place…bu-but I think it’s…time…” her voice gets smaller as Tenten groans in frustration.   
  
“For a _break,”_ Hinata meekly squeaks out.  
  
“…fine,” the Sunan ninja huffs, ever aware of the Hyuuga fingers hovering over vital chakra points. She drops her fan to the earth, and leans over to kiss Hinata on the cheek. Tenten jogs over shortly and claims the other.


End file.
